


Strange Bedfellows

by Skalidra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Gift Work, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: Tim isn't exactly pleased that Jason crashed his newest plane (again). Or that, consequently, both them and Roy are now stuck waiting out a blizzard in a hiker's cabin without the gear to weather it properly. He's less pleased that it's freezing, he's damp, and there's only one bed, which he's going to have to share with both Jason and Roy (and it's not a large bed). This would be easier if they weren't both taken already. By each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyk/gifts).



> Welcome! So, this is a little oneshot I wrote for a friend of mine upon request, with a JayRoy relationship with added Tim flirting. And accidental bed-sharing. It was a whole lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it on a second read as well. XD (Enjoy!)

Tim supposes, in the list of ‘top ten worst situations’ in his life, this doesn’t even make the honorable mentions. It’s a pain, getting stranded by a blizzard due to _some_ moron’s inability to fly — he shoots a glare over at Roy, across the room — but at least they found shelter relatively fast, and it’s not like they’re being actively hunted down and ninjas or something are going to burst through the questionably barricaded door. The only thing it’s keeping out right is the howling wind and painfully cold snow it’s carrying.

_His_ suit at least has some insulation, not that it’s helping much with how snow has managed to sneak down past the neck of it. He’s damp, and shivering, and miserable but that he can at least combat with being pissed off so that’s something. Roy and Jason, his unfortunate roommates for the time being, he doesn’t think are quite so lucky. Roy’s arms are bare from shoulder to elbow, for one thing, and Jason’s jacket got sacrificed to cover Roy so he’s just in the grey armor underneath, which he kind of suspects is not doing a great job of keeping Jason warm.

Or maybe Jason is just that devoted to exploring every inch of the small cabin they’ve found themselves trapped in for the time being, and the constant movement has nothing to do with keeping him warm.

It looks like this is an emergency hiking shelter, which is a point in their favor, because Jason’s already turned up a fairly huge pile of blankets, a supply of preserved or dried food, and a stash of water bottles that look unappealing and cold. Not that snow from outside would be any better, he supposes. It’s a sturdy building too; no windows, and the door rattles a bit but so far the lock — and the wooden chair shoved underneath the handle — has held against the wind.

There are two chairs — one now, that’s usable — a bed stripped down to the mattress, and what looks like a very old fashioned radio. That one’s a last resort. They’ve all still got their communications tech, not to mention the armfuls of whatever-the-hell that Roy salvaged from the plane before Jason dragged him away. As soon as the storm dies down some they should at least be able to get a signal out to someone to come pick them up. Or, if it goes away completely, they can just hike down themselves. They haven’t really got the supplies or equipment for hiking, but they’re not _that_ far up the mountain range.

When it’s not quite so cold, it will be much less dangerous to get down.

He watches as Roy sorts through his salvage, over in one corner. He could go help; he’s not quite the tech genius that Roy is but he’s sure he could recognize and help with whatever’s over there. But he might be a little pissed over Roy — and by extension, Jason — costing him _another_ plane. At this point, maybe he should just never go flying with anyone in Jason’s whole sphere of influence.

Jason, now that he’s gone through all the various built-in cupboards, turns his attention to the pile of blankets. He narrows his eyes a bit as Jason starts to make the bed, starting with a set of sheets on the very bottom of the pile. Well alright, however Jason wants to work to keep warm, he guesses.

He’s getting a little cold himself, unfortunately. The snow that’s infiltrated his suit is melting, and he’s getting uncomfortably damp uncomfortably fast. That’s going to be a problem at some point. He’s going to have to steal some of those blankets for himself; maybe the bed itself if Jason and Roy don’t claim it first. They are the couple, so if he really has to he’ll give it up to them.

Jason’s corners are almost military-sharp, which is both weird and a little impressive, and he stares a little judgmentally as Jason one by one shakes out the entire pile of blankets and spreads them over the bed. Well, that’s a little _rude_.

“You know,” he starts, not quite keeping his irritation out of his voice, “I’d like a couple of those too.”

The look he gets from Jason is a sort of, ‘are you crazy?’ stare, and he cocks an eyebrow in response. Then Jason breaks, with a, “Uh, no. You’re coming in the bed too, Tim.”

He blinks — still behind his mask; that should come off at some point — and then glances over at Roy to see if he’s in on the craziness too. Roy stands up from the carefully separated out piles of… whatever it is exactly, and smiles over at him. _Roy’s_ mask is off already, he notices.

“I mean, it’s the best option right?” Roy says, entirely sincere and cheerful. “Suit’s not going to be enough to keep you warm in temperatures like these, and it’s way more efficient if we’re all in the same bed. No blanket division.”

“Exactly,” Jason agrees. “So strip out of the suit and get your ass over here; nothing else to do till the storm dies down some anyway.” Jason is already moving — makes sense; he’s probably the coldest — to get out of his own suit, making a pile at one corner of the bed.

It _does_ make sense. Logically. Conserving heat by sharing body warmth, which is way more efficient with less clothes. It also makes sense to not split up the blankets; give them all the most warmth possible instead of splitting it up among different people. But then the not-so-logical part of his mind is stuck on the fact that this means _cuddling_ with two extremely attractive, mostly naked men. Who are very much together and _not_ with him, which makes them very off limits.

This is really kind of unfair, in a ‘the universe is screwing with him’ kind of way.

Jason strips all the way down to boxers and then burrows down beneath the blankets, pressing up against the wall at the far side and leaving as much room as possible for the two of them. Which isn’t much, honestly. The bed was designed for one person, maybe two, but most definitely not three people with superhero physiques, including two right around the six foot mark. It’s going to be… close.

“Timmy, quit stalling and get over here. I’m not being held responsible for you freezing out here; a little bit of skin contact won’t kill you.” Jason’s voice is a grumble, partially muffled by how his head is half beneath the blankets.

“Jason, be nice,” Roy says mildly, as he drops Jason’s jacket onto the pile of Jason’s stuff and then turns back towards him to offer a crooked grin. “Come on; we’ll behave, promise.”

“I’m not going to grope the kid,” Jason protests, glaring over the edge of the blankets. It’s much less effective that way.

That kicks him into gear, and he strides forward as he lifts his hands to the familiar connections of his own suit. “I’m not a kid,” he corrects, as he strips down. Jason rolls his eyes, but doesn’t argue with him. He seems more invested in vanishing beneath the blankets entirely.

He gets done faster than Roy, debating the dampness of his briefs — seriously, what the _hell?_ — and then deciding to just suck it up as he shifts onto the bed, peeling the blankets and all but diving underneath them to escape the cold air. It’s _nice_ underneath the blankets, even as he curls into a bit more of a ball to draw his appendages closer to the source of real heat. He stays there until Roy pushes at his back, pompting him to scoot over towards Jason and make room.

He balks a little, twisting to poke his head out and look up.

“Come on, scoot over,” Roy says, with another little shove. “It’s _cold_ out here.”

“I— In the middle?” The fact that his voice is only somewhat of a squeak is probably a victory. But it certainly doesn’t feel like one when he hears Jason start to snicker, somewhere beneath the blankets.

Roy starts to climb in, forcibly pushing him over and basically right up against Jason. “You’re smallest so you’ll freeze fastest,” he says as explanation, plastering right up against his back.

“Ugh,” Jason groans, legs recoiling a little from where they’ve pressed up against him. “Tim, what the fuck? Don’t bring _damp_ clothing in here.”

“Well it was that or be naked,” he snaps, and Jason gives a little growl.

Roy intervenes — probably a good call, considering the close quarters — with a placating, “ _We’re_ not naked, Tim, so no bits are going to be touching. Come on; those can’t be comfortable, can they? Wouldn’t you prefer to let them dry out so they’re better later?”

“Don’t you logic me about this,” he hisses back, but _does_ reluctantly wiggle out of the damp pair of boxers and then work them up and out of the blankets to fling over to his other clothes. He only barely resists smacking Jason with them on the way up, but practicality wins out. He’s not going to win a wrestling match on a tiny bed with a much angrier, larger Jason. Bad fight to pick.

Jason’s legs return, and they _are_ warmer than his. They slowly draw tighter together, and his head ends up against Jason’s chest where he’s entirely covered by the blanket, with Roy and Jason curled over the top of him, as the taller ones. The awkward of being sandwiched between two bare, muscular chests is definitely outweighed by the fact that it feels like being caught between two furnaces and he’s actually nice and warm.

Jason hisses but doesn’t pull away when he shoves his cold feet onto Jason’s warmer ones, though he does flinch back a touch and then mutter, “Freezing little bastard.”

Roy snickers, and he feels the heavy weight of an arm settle over his waist, clearly actually reaching for Jason. “Not fun to be on the receiving end of that, is it, Jaybird?”

The rumble of a growl passes from Jason’s chest into his own. “I don’t purposefully ambush you with them like _some_ people.”

He tilts his head up a little bit, finding the glint of Jason’s eyes in the dimness beneath the blankets. Instead of arguing the passive aggressive attack, he narrows his eyes and says, “You owe me a plane. _Again_.”

Jason snorts. “ _Roy_ owes you a plane, technically. He crashed it.”

He can hear the smile in Roy’s voice when he answers, “You know what’s mine is yours, Jaybird. Think it could come out of the joint account?”

“What joint account? _You_ spent it all on bits of gear and components, remember? Like you _always_ do.” A shove of breath. “God knows why I trust you with access to all the money.”

“Because you love me?” Roy offers, smile still very much present in his tone.

There’s a pause, and then Jason sighs and answers, “Yeah. That’d do it.”

Roy gives a quiet laugh and leans closer, crushing him between them and his head is still tilted up so he can see the brush of the kiss, see the way Jason eases into it. He huffs out a breath as he's squished, especially when Jason reaches over him and really traps him, with both of their arms hooked over each other and caging him in. It's warm, but it's definitely not _comfortable_.

He winces, dragging as much air as he can in so he can grit out, "I'm still _here_." Jason startles a tiny bit, but Roy is grinning and it doesn't actually end the kiss. Until he pokes Jason hard enough in the side to make him grunt and pull back. "Could you guys _not_ flirt over the top of me?" he grumbles. "Way to make this even _more_ uncomfortable."

"We could flirt with you instead," Roy proposes.

Jason snorts, sudden and sharp.

"I—” He gapes, not at all sure what to say because first of all, _hello_ fantasies, but secondly, _taken men_.

"I'm kidding, Tim," Roy says, nudging at his side with an elbow. "I mean, unless you actually want that in which case hey, maybe I could not be joking."

" _That_ ," Jason starts, as the maybe-too-interested twisting of Tim’s stomach makes him blush hot and bright, "is something we're going to have to talk about before offering.” A pause, and then Jason smirks and adds, “But yeah; maybe."

“You think _now_ is the time to bring that up?” he asks incredulously, mostly back at Roy but also a little bit up at Jason. Squirming a little is not an intentional effort to emphasize the current situation, but he thinks it does the job pretty well anyway.

Jason looks a little embarrassed, but Roy is snickering again.

“Shut up, Roy,” is hissed over his head, but the snickering only stops when Jason spits, “I will kick you off this bed, I swear to god.”

“Nah,” comes the instant response. “You love me too much.”

“ _Still_ in the middle, guys.”


End file.
